Simulation video games are a category of video games generally designed to simulate aspects of a real or fictional reality as closely as possible. A “life simulation” is a sub category of simulation video games in which a player can control one or more virtual life forms (e.g., a simulated human character, an animal, etc.). The SIMS 3™, published by Electronic Arts Inc. of Redwood City, Calif., is an example of a life simulation video game. In The SIMS 3™, a player can create a character for a life simulation and configure its appearance by changing its body type, physical attributes, clothing, or accessories. The player may select from a predefined list of physical attributes such as head size, shoulder width, waist size, etc., or facial features such as the location or size of the eyes, nose, ear, or lips. To make these modifications, the player may access a menu system that presents slider controls on the display of a graphical user interface that can allow the player to make incremental changes to portions of the simulated character based on movement of the slider control.